Talk:Deck Command
Added All Commands Format This needs to be in tables like the Sleights or Abilities pages. Four tables (attack, magic, item, joint struggle) Headers should be: *Name (with kana and romaji) *Cost (not sure what it is, but cost) *Description *Character & how to get. Glorious CHAOS! 00:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :We should also decide how to handle the deck command synthesis.Glorious CHAOS! 00:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Unless we're going to do detailed pages for each (which I doubt), there should probably be an article to cover all Synthesis. Related articles for individual commands should have a section, as well. ::By the way, should certain related commands be grouped onto pages (like Freeze Raid, Spark Raid, etc. on the Strike Raid page) the same way Fire Block, Blizzard Block, etc. go on the Guard page? (Incidentally, there will be more of those from BBS, too.) --Neumannz 02:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Erg. Unless the game itself specially links those commands, it will probably require too much OR on our part to group them, whereas Days outright said "these are the same type of ability". Lets let the English game come out so we know the exact mechanics, and then make the decision. For now, let's just do a single page with tables.Glorious CHAOS! 03:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Black Pete The "Black Pete" Ice Cream item may instead be "Black Peat", but that didn't seem ice-creamy at all. Could someone provide a screenshot so we can tell whether it is plant or cat based?Glorious CHAOS! 17:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's also possible that the Double Crunch and Rock Crunch could be "Crunchy", but it depends on the dubbing convention.Glorious CHAOS! 17:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I've seen it. It's very much cat-based. I'll find you a link. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Here. Go to around 8:30. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Finally, I'm not seeing an Ice Blast Command Style referenced in the Command List for Items.Glorious CHAOS! 17:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks.Glorious CHAOS! 18:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Isn't Ice Blast the one that's randomly activated after eating an ice cream? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::So any ice cream will do it? That makes sense.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Cura/Curera Should the Cure abilities (throughout the series, really) be transliterated as "Cura/Curaga" or "Curera/Curega". From the katakana, it seems like the second.Glorious CHAOS! 18:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. It makes sense. FFWiki doesn't do it, but then again, they don't do "Figa" either. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) "Command Style Commands" The wikiwiki doesn't mention these. Can anyone provide sources?Glorious CHAOS! 18:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what it's talking about, unless it's referring to the replacements for the Attack and Finish "commands". --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently there's a lot of business with finishing moves or "Finish Commands". --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) slots? Maybe I'm remembering wrong, but I think when I've seen some Deck Command menus, certain commands take up more than one slot, like Mega Flare. I don't see any resource that mentions it, though... --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I have only found one deck command that takes up two slots for Ven, it is tornado strike. I'll try to find more soon. Here are some more: Freeze - Terra, Aqua and Ventus. -ga Commands Who decided it be a brilliant idea to call the -ga level spells like that? Why is it called 'Figa' or 'Curega' when it's been established over a decade ago they're called 'Firaga' and 'Curaga'. What's going on here? Kaihedgie 23:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :(sigh) Those are the Japanese names. We are using the Japanese names on this page until the English version comes out. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't make any sense. What's the point in using Japanese names if we know it's going to be called Firaga and Curaga when it does come out? :| What's the point in making an exception? Kaihedgie 00:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :We know other names that we know are going to be called certain things when the English comes out. But it hasn't come out, so we leave it. We're not making an exception, even though we know it's going to be Firaga, etc. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) But you ARE making an exception because you left it like that in the first place and don't want to change it until then. Seriously, what is the point? What is seriously the point behind this? 'Because the English version is out' is really not logically registering with me. When newcomers/English patch users come to read this article, they're going to be utterly confused thinking that these are entirely new spells Kaihedgie 00:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh well. Like it isn't obvious from the context. Just live with it for a few months, it's really not that big of a deal. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) It kinda is a big deal when newcomers or, let's say, FFwiki regulars come see this and start asking questions. Kaihedgie 01:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :For the same reason Holy is Holy in CoM and Pearl in KH2. If we wanted to be smartasses, we could have said "Well, it's obvious, it was Holy in CoM!", and then we'd be wrong. Just like with most of the abilities in this series. Very, very few have consistent translations, like the main spells, but then what about "Cracker Figa" or "Friend Curera" - how likely are those to just be "Cracker Firaga" and "Friend Cura"? Not nearly as much. We already know Solo Arcanum is supposed to be Ars Solonum or some nonsense. :Furthermore, we're going to be creating these as redirects to the parent article. Having them here in this form makes it easier to do that, since we just need to create the article linked from this page, then move it to the dub name. :Re: English Patch users - if they want to steal the game and then complain about the internet not catering to them, honestly, no pity here.Glorious CHAOS! 02:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Even more ridiculous Why do we still need to wait for the game's release? You apparently had no problem when were doing this for the Shotlock and Command Styles. Kaihedgie 06:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Because I haven't had a chance to touch those pages, they are a mess already, and they don't have a library of links with a specific organizational purpose. Basically, I couldn't be bothered to protect those pages, because there was nothing to protect. This page, and its link structure, has a specific purpose, and should not be modified until the game is released in English, so that the links and redirects can be properly created. :This is also very much like the problem with the Days weapon articles. I'm not letting that happen again.Glorious CHAOS! 06:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) English Deck Command Names Would it not be a good idea to begin re-naming the Commands in the list with the new names that have been confirmed so-far? An example being Detona-Chaser, which is now Seeker Mine, and Stun Blade, which if memory serves me, is now Stun Edge. Of course, I would do this myself, but the page, I believe, is under protection at the moment. --Hyper Zander 12:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :We're planning on doing them all at once, as soon as the English release comes out. It's better to do it that way than to do bits and pieces along the way. :But! You can start listing them here on the talk page or on a forum page, so that we have something to build on when the time comes. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) A list on the talk page sounds like a good idea for now, I'll start the list off with the few that I've found so-far. Obviously, I shall not be the only one adding new moves to the list, since everyone is free to add a move that isn't here when and as they please, but I'll start it off. The list may be easier to understand if the Japanese translation of the name is on the left, followed by the new name of the move on the right. I shall also make a list of moves that have been added to the English release, such as a move known as Quick Blitz, which I haven't spotted on the current list of moves. *Slide Dash - Sliding Dash *Solo Arcanum - Ars Solum *Stun Blade - Stun Edge *Poison Blade - Poison Edge *Confu-Strike - Confusion Strike *Bind Strike - Binding Strike *Detona-Shield - Mine Shield *Detona-Chaser - Seeker Mine *Detona-Square - Mine Square *Charge Guard - Focus Block *Revenge Raid - Payback Raid *Firaga Burst - Fission Firaga(?) *Fire Blitz - Fire Surge *Reflect Blitz - Barrier Surge *Thunder Blitz - Thunder Surge *Counter Stamp - Counter Hammer *Barrier Cracker - Counter Blast(?) *Rock Rise - Rising Rock *Wish Blade - Wishing Edge *Barrage Fire - Crawling Fire *Slot Blade - Slot Edge *Blizzard Blade - Blizzard Edge *Confu - Confuse Now for the list of new moves that I have discovered so-far. *Quick Blitz *Salvation *Transcendence *Firaga Burst(?) *Blitz *Faith *Windcutter *Mini And finally, the list of moves that have maintained their original names. *Strike Raid *Wind Raid *Freeze Raid *Brutal Blast *Fire Dash *Fire Strike *Aerial Slam *Zantetsuken *Fireworks *Confetti These are all the moves I've found so-far, but please feel free to correct any mistakes I made or add any new moves to the list whenever possible. Just for the record however, Salvation is the move Ventus uses in the E3 trailer, before Aqua activates Firaga Burst against Ice Colossus, finally followed up by Aqua's Transcendence, the attack used against Vanitas. --Hyper Zander 12:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) True, but I'm not sure if these are new attacks (Save for Thunder Surge and Fire Dash), or ones that have been re-named. Of course, if you know which attacks these were in the Japanese version, don't hesitate to add them to the list. Also on another note, I've left out the Commands that still have their original names, just because I thought it might be a bit confusing unless another list was made. Hyper Zander 13:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Not again! Location Location Location Location Find the location for the command deck. pleases and thank you Edgeshadow just your everday qustionar.;> If you have a question, ask the question. You don't need to be obnoxious and impatient. The game will be out in a month, why do you need to know this so desperately? Odds are it's just a google/youtube search away anyway. And sign your comments. 05:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) can you help? :Not really. The "See Also" lists abilities in their many forms, while Command Charge has more in common with Item Synthesis. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) English Name Detona Chaser is called "Seeker Mine" in the English version. Should the change be made here? --One-Winged Angel 06:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Bind Strike Any reason the bind strike description is in tha wrong column it's been that way for several months i wouldve fixed it but tha page is locked so yea....--Chaosxterra09 13:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Chaosxterra09 D-Link exclusive commands It has come to my attention that there are a number of Deck Commands that can only be accessed through specific Dimension Links. For example, the "Cinderella" D-Link possesses commands such as "Wish Circle," "Fairy Step," and "Fairy Shot" (all based on Japanese names) none of which appear in the lists given on the article. I believe we should add a new list containing these exclusive Deck Commands. Immblueversion 18:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :If it's any help, I have made a list of as many exclusive Deck Commands (and official English translations) I could find; if the translations aren't official, I'll use their Japanese names transliterated into English as usual: ;Mickey * ;Snow White * * * * * * * ;Cinderella * * * * ;Vanitas * *